The Thunder of It All
by chetspet
Summary: A crossover with Thunder In Paradise and Invisible Man, where The guys go on a vacation and meet up Arnaud and Stark and their fiendish scheme! Please read and review.


**THE THUNDER OF IT ALL**

PROLOGUE

This is a crossover story of the Invisible Man and Thunder in Paradise, with the characters of Darien Fawkes, Bobby Hobbes, the Keeper, Albert Eberts, the Official, Martin Brubaker, Spencer, and Edward Whittaker et al.

Our heroes, Darien and Bobby, have decided to take a vacation in sunny Florida, along with Claire. While there, they meet Bru who needs help finding his friend, Spence, who has been kidnapped by Hammerhead, his archenemy. What Bru doesn't know is that Darien is able to become invisible; but what Darien doesn't know is that Hammerhead is in cahoots with Chrysalis, and Arnaud, who had arranged this, knowing that Darien and crew were coming. They not only want Darien and his gland, but they want Thunder, knowing how invincible that combination would make them.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A funny man named Bill Cosby once said, "I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everyone." Well, he is SO right-I'd been trying so hard and all I did was screw up. I NEED A VACATION! 

"NO, I NEED A VACATION-I'M TIRED AND NEED A BREAK. C'mon Borden, you've had me here with out a break for nearly two years, and I'M TIRED!" Darien Fawkes, uncharacteristically on edge, yelled. He slumped into the chair and continued, "Everyone else got a break. Bobby, Alex, even Claire, but me, NO. It's not fair. I know, (he said, quietly and sad) I'm only a thing to you, but I AM HUMAN! DAMN IT-if I could, I swear I'd quit right now, but I know I would only end up hurting myself, because I'd lose my fix, wouldn't I?" 

And he stared at the Official, who stared back and finally said, "No, no matter what you think, I don't look at you as a thing. You are too valuable to me, whether you agree or not. And NOT because of the gland. But, Darien, I haven't allowed you to go away because of the danger. How would we protect you or get the counteragent to you? Have YOU ever thought of that? Esp. the counteragent. I know when people are on vacation they tend to forget their normal lives, but YOU KNOW YOU MUST NEVER OR ELSE!!!" 

Darien, looking dejected, said, "I know you are right, but I am JUST so tired and really want and need a break from this. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I haven't been sleeping well, I've been having weird dreams. The one that really scares me keeps recurring. I'm with Bobby on this boat and we get lost at sea and I go invisible and fall in the water and drown and NOONE ever finds me because I never rematerialized! Another scenario of it is me and the boat both go invisible and I MORPH with the boat and I can't get loose of it, even after rematerializing-I'm stuck as part of the boat forever! NIGHTMARES, BUT GOOD! Please can't I even get a week off in LA for good behavior? That's only 3 hours away and I could always come back for a fix." 

And he looked, pleadingly, at the Official, who finally realized just how tense and wired Darien was. Not answering him, he summoned Eberts to whom he said, "Eberts, Get Bobby in here please." And Eberts went to summon Bobby. 

When Bobby Hobbes arrived, the Official, still pointedly ignoring Darien, said, "Bobby, how has Darien seemed the last few days to you?" 

Bobby, looked at Darien, and knew his plans. "Well, chief, Darien has been very hyper, if you know what I mean. He's even started in on me a few times for no reason, no reason at all." 

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Partner, thanks for helping." Darien said, very sarcastically. 

"Darien, what do you want me to do, lie? Maybe you are due for a shot or something?" 

To which Darien got up and shoved his right wrist under Bobby's nose who saw he was ok. 

"Well, Darien, I don't know, but something is bothering you. Even Claire has said as much. Maybe you need a vacation." 

And Darien, turned to the Official. "See, Bobby just said it, too. Now, c'mon big guy, PLEASE!!!" 

And at this the Official laughed and said, "Ok, ok. But I am not letting you go alone." 

Darien smiled. "OK, how about it, Hobbesy, want to go on vacation and baby-sit?" 

Darien relaxed, knowing his trick worked, even though there is no way the big guy was dumb enough to believe otherwise. 

Bobby, looking like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar, said, "Sure, why not. I guess I'll be in charge of the counteragent, huh? Where we gonna go, Darien?" 

Darien and he started to discuss different places; the Official coughed and said, "How would you two (and Claire, too) like a trip to sunny Florida? It's an all expense paid trip to Paradise Cove, which I won, and I am willing to let you take it, instead of me. Well, boys, what do you say? Claire has already agreed and SHE'D be the babysitter to both of you!" 

And he looked at Darien and Bobby, who both smiled and nodded their heads affirmatively. Laughing, the Official notified Claire, who entered smiling. 

"Well, Darien, I see, you are finally going on holiday. But, please promise me, that I will be able to get a bit of a vacation, too. Oh, one Very important thing, you MUST protect yourself from too much sun-the gland makes you susceptible to faster burning and with you being fair, this could really be dangerous, especially in the Florida sun." 

"Ok, Keep. No prob-I'll just get a SPF 35 or 40, ok?" 

"Yes, that should work." They leave, each going their separate ways, to begin preparing for their long overdue vacations.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Meanwhile, in Paradise Cove, Randolph "Spence" Spencer and Martin "Bru" Brubaker were arguing over who should go and investigate the strange occurrences going on over at the abandoned Paradise Cove mine. 

"Look, Bru, I'm the one with the experience in spelunking and I'm stronger than you. Also, you have asthma and all that dust would really aggravate it." 

"Yeah," but you have Jessica and I don't have any obligations, so if anyone should take a chance, it should be me. Plus, I know how to operate Thunder in any circumstance, unlike you."

And Spencer, looking at him, said, "Yeah, that's especially why you should stay behind. If something happens, then you WILL be able to save the day." 

And he laughed, and Brubaker answered, resignedly, "Ok, you are right. As usual. But, please be careful. I hate having to explain stuff to Jessica-she is getting to be too smart for me" 

And so they began to make their preparations. Spencer prepared for his cave exploring while Brubaker checked out Thunder. 

As they were doing this, little did they realize that a trap was being finalized for Spencer. 

For as soon as Spencer entered the cave and climbed onto the dry floor, a net would drop on him and ensnare him. Then he would be taken to his archenemy-Hammerhead, who had some very interesting plans for both Spencer and Brubaker.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Bobby, Darien, and Claire met at the airport and waited impatiently for their flight to be called. 

Bobby asked, "Hey, Keep, did you remember to bring enough counteragent for Darien? I mean we wouldn't want to be caught short, would we?" 

"Don't worry, Bobby, we are only going for seven days, I've even bought a little extra, ok?" 

And she glanced over at Darien, who was reading a magazine and being just a little too calm. She walked over to him and said, "What's up, Darien? You look nervous. Don't tell me you are afraid to fly?" 

"No, I'm not afraid to fly. I've just been having some weird feelings since I found out where we are going. Remember those nightmares I told you about last week? Well, look where we are going. A state where boats are more common than cars and it's surrounded by an ocean! So, I guess I'm just afraid of the nightmare coming true. You know how I get." and he laughed, self-consciously. 

Bobby, overhearing this said, "What's this all about? Have you had another one of your weird premonitions? When are you going to learn, you're just being paranoid." 

"Yeah, Bobby, I guess you are right, as usual. You know how weird I am. I hope I can relax on this trip-I sure as hell need it. Hey, Keep, by the way, I'm really ok, right?" and he looked apprehensively at her. 

Checking his right wrist, "Definitely, at least for 6 days unless you go invisible. Why are you both so nervous about it? I promise you I have more than enough counteragent with me." and she patted her carryall bag. 

At this, Bobby relaxed, but Darien, for some unknown reason, couldn't seem to. Unable to explain it to his friends, he just had a strange feeling, almost like a premonition, but as Bobby said, those are just paranoid thoughts, or are they? Finally, their flight was called and they boarded.

The flight was uneventful and they landed in Florida with no problems. 

Bobby went to get the rental, while Claire visited the duty free shop. 

Darien, in the meantime, decided to wander through the restaurant. That airplane food just made him hungrier. While munching on a burger, he felt someone staring at him. 

Turning around, he 'doesn't' see someone go around the corner. "Aw, crap," he said to himself and put the burger down. Slowly getting up, he found Bobby and filled him in. 

"You are wrong, partner. First of all, the only other I-man is Arnaud and he's who knows where." And Bobby laughed, until he realized Darien was really upset about this.

"Yeah, I know so that is probably who I saw. Damn him, he's never gonna leave me alone." 

As they were talking, Claire arrived with an arm full of packages and asked, "What's up, guys? You both look like you just saw a ghost." 

"No, Claire, Darien here thinks he saw Arnaud or another invisible man here watching him. I'm trying to convince him he's being paranoid but with no luck." 

"Darien, do you REALLY believe you saw someone? Remember, you've been very nervous. I bet a few minutes on a nice Florida beach will relieve your tension and ease your fears. But if you really want, we can have a look around the airport before going to the resort. But, promise me, if you go invisible you WILL tell me, ok?" 

And Darien agreed. So they decided to meet at the main desk in an hour and went off in different directions. After an hour of fruitless searching, Bobby and Claire were waiting for Darien at the main desk. 

Within 15 minutes, a dejected Darien walked up, "Well, I guess I AM being paranoid. I didn't see anyone, visible or invisible, who looked suspicious. Oh, Claire, I did go invisible for about five minutes, just to check out the, ahem, cough female employees' gym." 

And Bobby slapped him on the back, saying "Way to go, partner. I knew you'd give into temptation one of these days. Fun, wasn't it?"  


And Darien, guiltily, looked at them both and said, very low, "Yes" and they all laughed. 

Walking to the car, they all seemed to relax a bit, although Darien couldn't seem to shake that strange feeling he had.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

While our heroes were traipsing around the airport, Spencer and Brubaker were in Thunder, with Spencer making last minute adjustments on his underwater equipment. 

Brubaker, sounding very mother-hennish said, "PLEASE remember, expect the unexpected!! You have no idea what could be down there." 

Spence, jokingly, replied, "Yes, mother. I will. I will even leave a breadcrumb trail for you, ok. Just make sure you follow it." 

And he adjusted his tracker, 'his breadcrumb trail', while Bru adjusted the frequency on Thunder's console for his code.

Stepping into the main dive chamber, while Brubaker hit the dive button and gave the thumbs up signal to Spencer, who returned it and yelled the Seal chant of "Hooya" which Brubaker repeated. 

Watching his best friend leave, Brubaker prepared to follow his progress. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Spencer was heading straight into a trap, and there was no way that Brubaker could help or warn him, which was the most frustrating thing of all.

CHAPTER FIVE

While Spencer was swimming to the cave, Brubaker was busy tracking his best friend and worrying. He decided to contact Edward Whittaker, figuring it was better to get yelled at by Spence for being too careful. Edward agreed that if he did not hear from them in three hours, he would call in the authorities. Feeling a bit better, Bru went back to tracking Spence, who had now entered the cave.

Swimming around, Spencer saw nothing out of the ordinary until he got to the back shaft, then...he saw what looked like a new entrance and evidence of heavy equipment having recently been here. Finding a handhold, Spence hoisted himself up on the ledge and was immediately ensnared in a net. Struggling to escape only trapped him more, causing him to get even madder and more frustrated. Finally realizing the futility of trying to get out from the net, he contacted Brubaker, "Hey, Bru. HELP! It was a SETUP-man-I'm ensnared in a net and can't get out. I know you can't answer me, but I hope you are able to hear me. I'm in the back of the cave-there is a NEW entrance. HURRY, Man!" and suddenly, he saw four big goons come towards him. 

Safe from his wrath, they walked over nonchalantly and laughed, with one saying, "Hey, look what we have here. We caught ourselves a nice big blonde fish! I know Hammerhead will be happy!" 

Hearing the name of his archenemy, Spencer yelled, "Just try to come near me! I'll kill you all!" and he struggled even more, not realizing he was only entangling himself more in the net. Becoming so entwined, he lost his footing and fell, hitting his head hard on the rock, losing consciousness. 

Laughing, the four men picked him up and none too gently tossed him in the back of a waiting wheelbarrow. They tied him in and then wheeled him to the entrance, where the wheelbarrow was attached to a conveyor belt. Spencer awoke and saw he was being transported via the conveyor belt and tried to escape. He was still groggy and confused, and now he was a little scared. Spencer hated not being in control and he knew he had none now.

Meanwhile, it had been thirty minutes and no word from Spencer. "Damn it, Spence where are you, man?" Bru said to himself, while suiting up to go in search of him. 

Suddenly, he heard someone call him from the console-"Brubaker? Martin Brubaker? Are you there? Please acknowledge me. It is to Spencer's benefit that you do."

And recognizing Hammerhead, he immediately picked up the microphone, "Yeah, scum I hear you. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SPENCER? If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you myself!" 

Hammerhead laughed, "Oh, c'mon Marty, I wouldn't hurt Spence right away. We are going to have a little fun first. I have a proposition for you. If you agree, I will release Spence, although a bit worn, but certainly alive and undamaged. What do you say?"

"And I suppose you want me to give you Thunder for him? You know Spence would never forgive me if I did that. Plus giving up Thunder for me is like him giving up Jess. NO WAY!"

"NO, Brubaker, I don't want Thunder, but I want you to help me get a prize nevertheless. It has nothing to do with Thunder. And I will even share the monetary reward with you and Spence. What do you say?"

Deciding to stall for time, Brubaker agreed to listen.

Hammerhead explained, "You see I've contracted with these people, Jared Stark and Arnaud De Thiel to recapture something they allowed to get away from them. It seems to have been located here in Paradise Cove, being held by one Darien Fawkes."

"Yeah, so what do you need us for?" Bru asked, thinking to himself that this guy Darien Fawkes must be "the thing" to be recaptured and felt sorry for the guy. He's probably a really nice guy.

Hammerhead continued, "Well, it seems this Darien Fawkes is able to go invisible and I was thinking we could use Thunder to get him."

"Are you saying you want us to help you catch this poor guy and allow him to be handed over to your 'friends' just like that? HE IS THE SOMETHING YOU MEANT, RIGHT? No way, Hammerhead. I cannot condone treating another human being like that, and I know Spencer would agree. Believe me, I will get Spence back and we will protect this guy anyway we can." and he cut off transmission and quickly contacted Edward.

Edward, hearing the details, agreed to look into his own contacts and help. He agreed that they have to help Darien. "Listen, Brubaker, you are right about Mr. Fawkes. He is an agent of the American government and a secret weapon. But he is also very young and inexperienced. I've never met him, but I do know his boss, we worked together and I will alert him to the situation. I think our main priority should be Darien; we both know that Spencer can take care of himself. If Hammerhead's employers get a hold of Fawkes, not only will they attempt to remove the gland, which is imbedded in his cerebral cortex, they will torture him just for their own insane pleasure."

Brubaker, heard this and was appalled. "Ok, Edward. Contact your people. I just hope Spence understands why I abandoned him." He then reluctantly returned to the island.

And while Bru was returning to Paradise Cove, Spence was pacing around in his cell, trying to figure what Hammerhead's plans are. He hadn't been hurt or anything. Seeing Hammerhead stroll in, he yelled, "OK, SCUM what are your plans for me? Let me out of here and let's settle this!"

"Sorry, Spence, ol' buddy, no can do. My employers have asked me to keep you out of the loop, while they take care of their business. We don't need you thwarting our plans. It feels good being with these guys-they have the same all-encompassing goals I do! And once we have Thunder and Darien NOTHING will stop us! So just sit tight, Spencer."

Spencer jumped at the bars and received a shock, sending him sprawling back, but he didn't lose consciousness. 

"What do you mean, Thunder and Darien? Who or what is Darien? Do you seriously think Bru would just surrender Thunder to you? NO way, man. He'll defend her to his death, and I AM telling you right now, if you harm him in any way, I'll kill you!"

Hammerhead just looked at him and laughed, "Sorry, I was told not to tell you, but maybe later we can have a long talk over a cup of coffee." He turned and left, still laughing at finally getting Hurricane Spence right where he felt he belonged.

Spencer, very confused as to what this was all about, paced in his cell, realizing that he, more than likely, wouldn't be of much help to Brubaker on this one. Confident that Bru can handle himself, but still worried about Jessica, he continued to pace, telling himself he had to figure a way out, if for no other reason than for Jess.

CHAPTER SIX

While Hammerhead was orienting Spencer, Brubaker was devising various plans in his head on his way back. The only things he was positive of were Thunder, and his own bravery and strength. He knew he would probably lose in a prolonged fight with Hammerhead, but he also knew he would fight to the death, if need be. After all, he knew Spence would do it for him. But he was also very confident of Thunder and her very special little extras. And he laughed to himself and said, "Right, Thunder, my girl. Just let some bad guys try to take Daddy's little girl, huh?" He patted her console, lovingly.

Returning to the resort, he met Edward and Jessica, who was worried when she didn't see her father. Jessica, very scared, pleaded, "Uncle Bru, where's daddy? Is he alright?"

Brubaker, looking nervous, tried not to look at Jessica and instead said to Edward, "Well, Edward, did you contact your people?" 

But Jessica was tugging at his shirt and drawing his attention, all the while breaking his heart with her tears. Edward nodded yes.

Finally, he bent down to hug and console the distraught child, "Sorry, Jess, but I had to find out something very important from Uncle Edward. Your daddy had to stay behind-he is in negotiations with the guy who owns the mine. Seems he is a hermit and would only allow one person to stay and for some reason, he picked your father. I guess your dad charmed him, just like he charmed us all. He'll be ok, I promise you. He will call me when he's ready to come back home. So don't you worry your pretty little head, ok?"

And looking down, Edward saw that Bru had tears in his eyes, but was still able to soothe Jessica's fears. Edward hugged Jess too, and they walked slowly back to the house.

Asking Jessica to stay outside and play, Edward and Bru went inside to discuss what had happened. "OK, Edward, talk to me. Who is this Darien Fawkes and why do these Stark and Arnaud guys want with him? AND what has Thunder got to do with it?"

"Well, Brubaker, I've never met Darien or his partner, Bobby Hobbes or his doctor, Claire Keeply, but they are all staying here at the resort. I had invited my old friend, Charles Borden, to stay, but for some reason, he declined and sent these three here on a vacation. They work for the Department of Fish and Game in San Diego."

Brubaker laughed, "WHAT? These VIP agents are Fish and Game? How important is that! -what? Are some deer or goldfish being smuggled to Cuba?" He laughed, but stopped abruptly when he realized Edward wasn't joking.

Edward continued, "No, Brubaker, that is just a cover-they are actually working for the government. Hobbes is ex-CIA and an expert in covert and small arms. 

Now, to the rather unbelievable aspect. Darien Fawkes is a former thief who is the nation's most secret weapon. To get out of prison he agreed to allow his brother, a scientist, to implant a gland in his cerebral cortex, which when activated makes Mr. Fawkes invisible."

Bru laughed, nervously, and asked, hoping to here he was on Candid Camera. "YOU are kidding, right? This is a joke. Where's HG Wells or Allen Funt? That's totally impossible. I mean, it is, right?"

Edward shook his head no. "No, Martin, I'm telling you this, and I found it very difficult to believe also. But I know it to be true, for earlier today, as Mr. Fawkes and his friends were registering, a strange thing happened. Mr. Hobbes was at the main desk arranging the necessary check-in duties while Mr. Fawkes had decided to explore the area. He walked out on to the sand and suddenly he froze, and stared at the wall. 

Suddenly he was there and then he was gone, but he reappeared within seconds, but he appeared visibly shaken by something he'd seen. He ran into the hotel and I came to see what I could discover. Seems there was no reason that I could find, but I do intend to ask him when I meet him. So no, it is not impossible. I have seen it for myself and you know me, I am not prone to hallucinations! According to Charles, he has no knowledge of guns and hates them. He is very inexperienced in espionage, which is why my friend teamed him up with Hobbes. Dr. Keeply is his doctor and here to protect him, also. Seems there are complications with quicksilver, the substance secreted which enables the invisibility to occur."

Brubaker just sat there and couldn't think of a remark, witty or otherwise, to say. This was how shocked and amazed he was.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Meanwhile, Darien was being teased for going see-through just because he happened to see a spider walking on the walls of the hotel. 

Claire and Bobby were both laughing and Bobby, said, "C'mon Fawkes, a little teensy spider went up the water spout and scared little Darien!" 

Darien, looking sheepish and blushing, started laughing, too, realizing how silly his fear of spiders really was. Especially since that ALWAYS made him involuntarily secrete quicksilver. 

Claire laughed, "Yeah, good thing nobody knows about your phobia, or they could really use it against you." 

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and became serious, because they all remember that Arnaud DOES know....

Darien, trying to recapture the relaxed mood, "Hey, guys, look let's not think about stuff like that, OK? We are here to relax and I definitely do intend to soak up some rays, so what do you say to a romp on the beach?" As he grabbed his bathing suit and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

Claire and Bobby agreed, but also agreed to keep a wary eye out for anything suspicious, especially since Darien probably DID see Arnaud. But they both agreed that Darien does deserve a break so they attempted to keep things light for his sake. He was a very special person and friend to both of them, more like a little kid who needed protection, than a grown man. This was what made Darien Fawkes so special to everyone at the Agency, including the Official, although he would never admit it.

And when Darien finally emerged from the bathroom, Claire checked his wrist and saw he could use a dose. Telling him, it wouldn't hurt to get it a little early, he agreed. After getting the dose, he went to his room to rest, while Bobby went to his. Half an hour later, he was completely refreshed and ready to relax.

Deciding to wait for Bobby and Claire down in the lobby, he called Bobby, "Hey, Bobby? Yeah, it's me. I'll meet you guys in the lobby, ok. I want to check out the scenery, if you know what I mean?" Hanging up, he grabbed his towel, sunscreen and book and headed to the lobby.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Darien was very glad he decided to "check out the scenery." There were many beautiful women to be seen, but one in particular had caught his eye. She was petite, blonde and very, very pleasant to look at. Her blonde hair literally bounced when she walked and she seemed to be one big smile. Walking towards him, she smiled and waved as she walked by. Darien, totally infatuated, almost blushed like a schoolboy when she did. Completely unnoticed by her, he said to himself, "You jerk! She doesn't even see you let alone know you exist."

Coming out of his reverie, Darien saw Claire and Bobby looking around for him. Calling them, he was very glad neither one of them were here to see his silliness. Especially since she was at least ten years younger than him.

Getting together, they sauntered out to the seashore, marveling at how beautifully different the Atlantic Ocean was from the Pacific. Oh, the Pacific may be warmer, but the Atlantic was rougher and more unspoiled here in Florida. Darien was awed by the beauty of it, "I don't know about you guys, but I personally like the Atlantic Ocean better than the Pacific. The Pacific is too tame and routine. With the Atlantic, one never knows what may happen next."

"Only you," said Bobby, "Darien, could wax philosophical on an ocean. It's all the same thing really, just broken up by man." 

Claire smiled, "My, Bobby aren't you the romantic one. I know what you mean, though, Darien. But personally I find the calmness of the Pacific Ocean much more to my liking."

And they walked casually around the beach, finally settling on a spot and began setting up their blankets. 

Darien plopped down on the sand and started to read, but suddenly put his book down. 

Seems he had seen his vision of loveliness head toward the water. Suddenly, he decided, "Think I'll go for a swim. See ya."

Claire, glancing up from her journal, laughed when she saw why Darien so suddenly decided to go swimming. 

Bobby, looking over at Claire, said, "What's up, keep?"

"Oh, nothing Bobby. Just seems to me that Darien may have found something besides the Atlantic Ocean interesting." 

And she continued watching him in the water, enjoying seeing Darien actually acting like a love-struck puppy. She never realized it before, but poor Darien didn't get many chances just to have fun. 

Ever since the gland's implantation, it seemed as if others had run his whole life. She had made a promise to herself that she would allow Darien to have fun on this trip and she had every intention of keeping that unspoken promise to Darien. He damn well deserved it. Plus, this may give her a chance to get to know Bobby better, and find out just how she really did feel about him.

Darien, being an excellent swimmer, had decided to swim pretty far out; forgetting he'd never really swam in the ocean before. Finally stopping and looking around, he stood up, surprised to find he was up to his chin. Thinking to himself, "Man, I went out further than I thought. Oh, well, that's one good thing about my being a giant, I won't drown here." He laughed to himself, and began to swim back to shore. 

Looking around for his 'girl' he spotted her riding a body board very close to him. Deciding to swim closer and maybe say hi, he swam over. 

Suddenly a huge wave grabbed him and he was thrown into her board, tipping her and hitting his head, causing him to pass out.

Allison realized she had collided with someone and that they were hurt, yelled for help. Paddling over to Darien, she attempted to keep his head out of the water, but he was much too big for her to handle alone. 

Suddenly a lifeguard appeared and they successfully got Darien hoisted onto the lifeboat and assessed him. Acknowledging that he was unconscious but breathing and seemingly unhurt, they quickly transported him back to shore. Claire and Bobby were there, waiting anxiously for their friend.

Upon getting to shore, another lifeguard yelled, "Can someone please call 911? This guy needs to be checked out-he may have a concussion or something."   
  
Claire, hearing this, ran over, "No, no need to call 911. This is my patient; Darien Fawkes and I will take care of him. Please let's just get him back to the hotel and then I will examine him. I promise if he needs a hospital we'll take him."

The lifeguard looked doubtful, but relaxed a bit when he heard Darien awaken and moan, "Wha, What happened? I was swimming and....it's all blurry. Claire, Bobby?"

Bobby rushed to Darien's side, "We're right here, kid. Don't worry, you just got conked on that hard head of yours by a stray surfboard, that's all." He looked over at Claire, who was still conferring with the lifeguard.

Assisting Darien to sit and then to stand, Bobby and Claire lead him back to the hotel. 

Upon entering Claire's room, Bobby assisted Darien onto the bed, where Darien immediately passed out. 

Claire, seeing this, promptly instructed Bobby to make him wake up and to keep him up, explaining to Bobby, "Darien may have concussion and must stay awake to prevent brain damage. Also we need to constantly assess his wakefulness for at least twenty-four hours-that means no sleep for Darien at all! So you and I have to take turns keeping him awake. OK?"

Before Bobby can think of what to say, Darien complained, groggily, "Oh, c'mon Keep, I 'm ok. I don't have a headache or anything." 

He attempted to gamely sit up, just to prove his point, but immediately lay back down holding his head and moaning. 

Suddenly he leapt up and attempted to get to the bathroom, only to end up getting sick all over the floor and Bobby's sandals. "THANKS Fawkes, just what I needed." While he ran to get a towel to clean up the mess. 

Poor Darien was sitting on the floor, moaning and disgusted by the mess he had made, looked up at Claire with his puppy dog eyes full of pain and misery.

Claire, feeling real empathy for him, gently admonished him, "No headache, huh? Darien, please don't lie. I know you are not feeling well. You more than likely have a concussion, especially since you just got sick. If you wish, we could go to the emergency room and they can do an x-ray-I can always make up some excuse about the gland's presence. I hate to say this-but I've recorded it in your medical records as a neoplasm, so I always have a cover for it. So do you want to get checked out?"

Shaking his head slowly, "No, Claire, please I hate hospitals. If I don't really have to, I'd much rather stay here, or even better in my own room, please."

Agreeing, Claire and Bobby assisted him to his room and to his own bed. 

Again reinforcing to Darien that he needed to stay awake, Claire decided, "I'll take first watch, ok, Bobby. Why don't you go on the beach and relax? Our stuff is still there and you can retrieve Darien's book for him." 

Bobby agreed and left, "I'll be back in four hours, ok?" 

"Yes," Claire and Darien both agreed.

"Want to play cards or something? Darien, please stay awake, ok? Sleep is very dangerous in concussion. The brain needs to stay stimulated in order to heal itself. And try not to quicksilver, although you should have no reason to. Your tattoo is ok, only one segment is red, so the next twenty-four hours, although a little tough, hopefully will go quickly for you."

She looked over to the bed when she got no answer and saw Darien nodding off. 

Running over to him, she slapped his face with a cold towel to arouse him. "DARIEN, get up! YOU cannot fall asleep. Do you understand me?"

Darien, very groggy and confused, "Huh? Who are you? Where am I? What is going on?" Shaking his head to try to clear away the fogginess, he moaned.

Shaking his head was NOT a good idea; it only made his head hurt worse and didn't erase his confusion at all. This lady did look familiar, but from where? And why can't he remember his name or anything?

Claire, realizing that Darien may have a subdural hematoma, which can cause irreparable brain damage, decided to call 911 herself. Knowing the gland may be damaged; she decided she'd better inform the Official. 

Hating herself for her ability to so coldly deal with Darien's situation, she called down to the lobby and asked them to please find Bobby and have him come immediately to Darien's room. She still had not called the Official and decided not to, after all she may be wrong, and isn't Darien more important than the damn gland anyway? She decided he is and explained her plans to Bobby, and then called 911.

Bobby looked over at Darien and saw he was again asleep. Attempting to wake him up, Bobby called to Claire, "Hey, Claire, he's out cold. I'm not even getting a response with slapping him."

Claire, having opened the door and informed the lobby, ran into Darien's bedroom and assessed him, realizing immediately that he was comatose. Looking quickly at the tattoo, she saw it was in good shape, thank God. Telling Bobby the bad news, they were both very relieved when the paramedics arrived. Claire filled them in while Bobby talked to a very well dressed man who came with them.

Leaving with Darien, Claire said to Bobby, "I'm going with Darien to the hospital. I'll wait for you there, ok?" and she ran to catch up to them.

Arriving at the hospital, Bobby saw Claire laughing with a doctor. Walking over, he heard her say, "I'm sorry I panicked but with the possibility of trauma I got nervous. Especially with his condition. I'm glad it is nothing more than a mild concussion. I guess he just overexerted himself and that's why he became disoriented and passed out."

"Yes," The doctor said, "That is exactly what happened. He is fully awake and aware of all that is happening. He even remembers the accident. Says he was attracted to a girl and became careless."

Hearing this, Bobby, laughing, said, "Yeah that sounds like Fawkes, hey, Keep? Can we see him?"

The doctor, smiling, said, "Sure, let me just see if he is ready for company and then while you visit I'll prepare for his discharge. We'd like to keep him overnite but he adamantly refused. So we put him back in your care, Dr. Keeply"

While waiting to go see Darien, Claire asked Bobby, "Who was that gentleman you were speaking with?"

Bobby said, "His name is Edward Whittaker and he owns the hotel. Seems he is an old colleague of the Official and had offered the trip to him, but he gave it to us instead. He had not won a contest, but... Whittaker had heard about what happened and wanted to check on us. Also seems he knows all about Darien and even saw him go see-through with the spider episode. Also the Official is aware, seems he called him before coming to see us. It seems the Official and him have something planned for us-poor Darien. There goes his vacation. Maybe we could say he needs to rest due to the concussion."

"Well, we could try, but only for 24-36 hours, Bobby," Claire answered, "I am sure that Mr. Whittaker will know that. I just bet Arnaud figures in it. And it figures that the Official had this all planned. Damn him! He just refuses to give Darien a break!"

And they both stopped talking when they heard Darien walk over with the Doctor, saying, "Yes, Dr. I will take it easy for the next 24 hours, I promise! Now please I just want to get out of here and try to start on my vacation, or what there is left of it." Smiling at his friends, he continued, "I promise doc, with these two I can't get away with anything, can I guys?"  


Claire, smiling, said, "Nope, you can't. Now remember you have to rest for at least 24 hours and I mean, rest! No disappearing acts, ok?"

Laughing, he said to the doctor, "See what I mean?" To Claire, he said, "Yes ma'm, no disappearing I promise. Now let's get out of here before the good doctor here changes his mind." And they left, meeting Bobby in the parking lot.

Seeing it was only four pm, Darien said, "Hey, guys, it's kind of early yet. What say we try to get some sun? I promise I won't go near the ocean. What do you say?"

And Bobby, looking over at Claire, cleared his throat and said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Darien. After all, you DO have a concussion and the sun might cause you to get a headache or something. Right, Claire?"

Claire nodded her head, and answered, "Yes, I agree with Bobby, Darien. I don't think we should, not today anyway. First thing tomorrow will definitely be better. Perhaps we could go get something to eat after refreshing ourselves at the hotel. And then maybe go check out Disneyworld or Universal Studios tonite? Wouldn't that be fun, Darien?"

Darien, knew he would enjoy that, especially the rides, smiles and said, "OK, that does sound like fun. I LOVE rides-I don't know about you, but I've always loved carnivals and theme parks. I esp. want to go on Splash Mountain and Space Mountain. I love those water rides!"

Claire, shaking her head, said, "Sorry, Darien, but I don't think you should chance ANY ride more dangerous than the Main Street Train tonite. With a concussion, it would be extremely hazardous to your health. Also I don't know what those kind of adrenaline rushes would do to the gland."

Becoming angry, Darien yelled, "HERE WE GO! As usual you ARE only thinking of the damn gland. YOU don't care about me! Even on vacation, I get screwed!! Well, I WILL tell you something, KEEP, I have gone on those kinds of rides at Magic Mountain and HAVE never once gone see-through. So there! And unless I feel dizzy or sick, I intend to go on the rides. Whether alone or not is up to you."

Bobby, trying to calm Darien down, said, "Hey, partner, now you know that's not true. Remember sometimes when you become overstimulated what happens, that's all she meant. Believe me, she definitely cares more about you than that stupid gland. She was supposed to call the Official with a report when we arrived and she NEVER did, so...."

Darien, staring at Claire, said, "Is that true? You were supposed to report on me?" 

Claire, with tears in her eyes, just nodded yes. 

Darien continued, "Claire, thank you. I am SO sorry for what I said and thought, but I guess you are right. My brain is muddled and it certainly doesn't need any more jostling tonite. Instead of the theme parks, how about we go to Paradise Island? I don't think a little music will hurt, I promise I won't have any liquor. Ok?" And he thinks of his vision again, wishing he knew her name, so he could ask her to join him.

And so Claire brightened, smiled and said, "Yes, that does sound like fun. Ok with you Bobby?"

Bobby relaxing and anticipating some private time with Claire, nodded yes and smiled.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Meanwhile, Spencer was becoming more and more worried and nervous about his daughter and friends. He was not too worried for himself-he KNOWS he can take Hammerhead down. He couldn't help but wonder if they had captured this Darien person yet or if Bru had any clue about what was going on. He knew Brubaker would do everything in his power to keep Thunder and Jess safe. So for the time being, Spencer cooled his heels and tried to wait patiently.

Brubaker had finally accepted what Edward has told him and realized he must find a way to protect Thunder and Darien. If it was true that Darien was as inexperienced as Edward had said, then the kid was in real danger. He had no idea who had hired Hammerhead, but he knew they were the real bad guys.

Finally Brubaker said to Edward, "Are we supposed to meet up with this Darien and his friends? If so, do they know about the situation?"

"Yes, although Darien has no idea about the mission to come. We think Hammerhead has been hired to capture Darien and Thunder, too. We don't know what their plans are, but with an invisible man and a boat that can go stealth, the havoc they can wreak is frightening to comprehend. Seems this Darien can also make other people and items go invisible with just a touch. But, to answer your important question, yes, Charles has asked me to innocently meet up with them and strike up a 'friendship,' which I initiated earlier today. I was thinking of a chance meeting in the dining room, and you could latch on to Fawkes, for his safety."

Bru, agreeing to this, said, "Yeah, good idea, Edward. But what will our cover be? I mean I know we legitimately have the right to be here, but I need to know the game plan. I'm sure the guys will be interested in Thunder and all her 'enhancements', especially her hyper speed. But what about the girl? I wonder if she'd be interested in the boat, too? And do you have any idea why those people would want Thunder and an invisible guy?" There are tons of evil possibilities. That poor guy could really become persona non grata to the world!"

And Edward nodded his head in agreement and went over to the bar to call Charles Borden. 

Brubaker picked up the extension and listened, definitely wanting to hear every detail and find out exactly what was going on.

When Borden answered his private line, Edward said, "Charles? Hi, yes, it's me, 'Steed'," and they both laughed at the inside joke.

"Listen, my friend, it seems as though Hammerhead has captured one of my team members-Randolph 'Hurricane' Spencer. And we still have no clue as to what is going on. Do you?"

Borden, hearing his friend out, said, "No, Eddie, I don't. Wasn't he the superman of the duo? That may be why they did this-just to keep him out of the action and put strength on their side. Darien is very strong but he is not the best fighter and he has no real experience with firepower. Hobbes, however, is my best agent and very experienced with firepower and hand-to-hand combat. He was in Quantico and the gulf and surpassed all expectations. And he is a very stubborn man who will not give up even when the war seems lost. Neither will Darien, which has led him to be injured many times. We do know that Arnaud wants personal revenge on Darien, but we are not sure why he and Chrysalis have allied or why they are in Florida going after Thunder, too. We are sure there is something big planned, but that is a given. My flight, along with my right hand man, Eberts, leaves tomorrow at 8am and we will be arriving at the hotel sometime after 1pm your time. Please make sure that none of my people see us until I am ready, ok? Thanks. 

Are they all ok? Dr. Keeply was supposed to contact me, but I have heard nothing and, even though they won't believe me, I am worried more about them, especially Darien, than the gland?"

Edward said, "Well, to be honest, Charles, Darien did get hurt." 

"WHAT?" 

"Now, calm down, Charles, and let me continue. It seems he was swimming in the ocean and banged into a girl riding a body board and sustained a mild concussion, but he is ok. Seems he was more stunned by the girl than the injury. Dr. Keeply is monitoring him in the hotel and he seems ok, now. But other than that, there is nothing else to report. I will get them involved in something tomorrow, I promise. 

We will meet with you and Eberts tomorrow at 4pm in the concierge office in the lobby, ok? Then I will introduce you to Martin Brubaker, the inventor of Thunder. 

I just thought of something! Do you think they may be after him, instead of the actual boat? He is a computer genius and has all the information on Thunder's specs in his head!" 

And he looked over at Bru, and saw the realization dawning on his face-and his sudden fear-immediately regretted what he just said, even though he knew it was probably true.

Charles said, "I didn't know about Brubaker, but yes, I agree. I think he may be in real danger if that guy Hammerhead knows he invented Thunder. Does he?"

Brubaker answered, "Mr. Borden? Martin Brubaker here. Yes, I am afraid Hammerhead does know. We were Navy Seals together and that is where my ideas started. I shared it with him and Spence."

Borden, sighing said, "Ok, Mr. Brubaker, that does put you in danger. Chrysalis is a criminal group of scientists who are capable of almost anything, and they may know about you. They are probably aware you would not do anything illegal or betray America, so they will try to get to you some other way. And the kidnapping of your partner may just be the start. As to Darien, he may be nothing more than a pawn in their game to get you. Having had no idea about you, I now think this may be their goal. What neither of you know, both Chrysalis and Arnaud hate Darien and want to see him dead. I will explain it more when I see you. But until then, please stay safe." 

"Mr. Brubaker, do you have a gun?" 

"Yes" 

Borden continued, "Well, I suggest you keep it with you at all times and stay alert. Being an ex-Navy man myself, I know you are more than capable of self-defense. Till tomorrow, Edward and Martin." and he hung up, and looked at Eberts, eyes filled with alarm.

Eberts, shocked by his superior's sudden change in demeanor, asked, "What has happened, sir? Did Darien go QSM?" 

"No, Eberts," answered the Official, struggling to keep control, "There is a new development. It seems that Chrysalis and Arnaud may be after someone other than Darien. This may just be a way for both to gather enough strength to kill him and harvest the gland. It seems they may not be after a boat but after the man who invented it. Or they may want both plus Darien for some fiendishly evil plans. But we both know Darien would die before working for either Chrysalis or Arnaud, especially Arnaud. So as soon as we arrive in Florida, you are to begin working on the computer available and find everything you can about some guy named Hammerhead. I'm sure Brubaker and Whittaker will supply whatever we need. And Brubaker is a computer genius, too, so you two should be able to work well together. We are to meet them at 4pm. Remember to stay clear of Darien, Hobbes and Claire, ok? Now go home and pack and be here at 6 am tomorrow morning."

CHAPTER NINE

While all this was happening on the mainland, Spencer remained in the dark and became more anxious with every passing hour. He'd convinced himself that Hammerhead 'employers' knew what they were doing. He just knew they meant to keep him out of the action due to his reputation for beating everyone in his path, including Hammerhead. 

As he was contemplating his circumstances, someone entered his sight and said, "Well, hello Mr. Spencer. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arnaud De Thiel and I am one of Mr. Hammerhead's employers. I'd thought you might like to know a little bit of what is going on. You see, you are not all that important to us in any way. We just don't need your type of brainless braun interfering with our plans for Darien and Thunder, as well as her inventor, your friend Brubaker." 

Arnaud sneered, seeing the other man's eyes widen in alarm. 

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, we don't really care about the boat, but we do need Mr. Brubaker alive. We know he must have a hard copy somewhere, but we really don't have the time to find out where. I really don't think he'll give it up willingly, do you? OR do you know where it is?"

Spencer, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body, held himself back from pummeling this Arnaud guy to the ground, realizing how useless this attempt would be. 

"No. As I'm sure you already know, I have no idea where Bru would have it. And I KNOW he won't tell you. But who is this guy, Darien and what is his role in this crazy little play of yours?"

Arnaud laughed, "Oh, I figured you'd say that. Darien Fawkes? Oh, he is just a little bug I have to terminate. He has been a festering wound to me for far too long. But I won't bore you with details-suffice it to say, he has a special little gift I'm sure Mr. Brubaker will be able to utilize. You see, we don't need the boat; just a miniature working model of her; but with all the powers of the original plus the addition of Darien, we'll be set. But that is a bit more than you need to know, my friend. Good-by for now. Oh, and don't worry about your daughter or other friends. WE will not harm them no matter what happens, UNLESS your friend Brubaker becomes careless and puts them in harms' way." 

At that threat, Arnaud left, leaving Spencer even more confused and worried than before. 

Now he was really worried about Bru, knowing he will probably die before giving any details away, especially since it will more than likely involve hurting this guy Darien in some weird way. And he was very doubtful that Bru had a hard copy of the specs. Knowing Marty like he knows him, he knew he had a penchant for keeping everything in his head. Brubaker had never been the most trusting soul around; and HE did have a photographic memory!

Arnaud returned to the office and told Stark he now knows that Martin Brubaker was indeed the person they needed.

"Ok, Arnaud. Now all we have to do is locate him."

And they mulled over the picture of Spencer and Brubaker that they had. 

"I have a plan, but it involves getting Fawkes sooner than expected. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Just means you can 'play' with him a little longer. REMEMBER I want revenge, too, but I want to see him suffer **a lot** before he dies. 

AND I want the gland harvested while he is still ALIVE enough to suffer through the operation. I wonder which one of us hates him more, you or me? Because of him, I have had to hide on this deserted island with no company and cannot even see my wife or son. At least you can come and go as you damn well please!"

Arnaud, condescendingly, said, "Yes, Jared, you are right. You are a prisoner, here, but at least it is by choice. My prison is MUCH worse, don't you think? Or would you really rather live life forced to wear masks and silicon all the time? Even with this, I still have almost completely forgotten what it feels like to feel or see normally. It would be wonderful to be able to feel another {or even my own} skin next to me or to see colors! Do you know how depressing it is only to see greys!? Yes, Jared, I do think we understand each other fully-we are both unwilling prisoners of our own design. 

Stark nodded in agreement, "Yes, Arnaud. As usual you are right. Now let's stop wallowing in our own self pity and figure out how to get Fawkes, without Hobbes or his Keeper. You have the counteragent so we don't need her. Do you want to just kill them and be done with it?"

"No, but we can make Darien believe we did. That would definitely add to his anguish and torture. Any thing I can do to hurt Fawkes, I am happy to do." 

He smiled his leering smile at Stark, and Stark smiled evilly back, as he walked out of Arnaud's office. 

Arnaud now realized that Stark had other uses for Darien if he lived. 

He wanted Darien DEAD, but Stark had told him he could have the gland and do anything he wanted to to Darien, just keep him alive. Arnaud was more than content with this, but wondered if it were possible. After all, in most of his computer simulations for the DAI, the host was a mere shell, not living at all. But no matter, he would still enjoy torturing Darien and if he died, so what! He thought an AI was a boring thing anyway, even though it was one of his ideas.

**CHAPTER TEN**

While all this was happening, Darien was walking alone on the beach, when he heard someone call "Mr. Fawkes?! Wait, Mr. Fawkes!" 

As he turned around he saw a vision of beauty run up to him, making him feel like he was dreaming.

Waiting for her, he smiled and she smiled back. 

Reaching him, she said, breathlessly, breasts suggestively stirring in a beautiful white thong bikini, "Oh, Mr. Fawkes, I'm so sorry about the accident! It's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention and didn't realize anyone had swum out that far. I'm glad you weren't hurt bad."

Smiling down at her, and becoming more attracted by the second, he said, "First of all, call me Darien. Mr. Fawkes is my dad. And secondly, I was wrong. I swam out way too far without realizing it. I hope I didn't mess up your board too badly with my hard head. By the way, you know who I am, but I don't even know your name." 

Laughing self-consciously, she replied, "My name is Allison and I live with Kelly LaRue, the lady who runs the Scuttle-Butt bar on the beach. Do you live around here or are you on vacation?"  


"Oh, my friends and I are here on a vacation. It is really lovely here. Wanta walk with me?" 

They walked along the beach, talking generally about the weather and other inane issues.

All the while, Darien felt like a 10 year old kid. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her to go to Paradise Island with them tonite. He knew Bobby would really appreciate being able to spend some quality time with Claire.

After a few minutes of silence, Darien stopped walking and asked, "Allison, I know we just met, but would you like to go with me to Paradise Island tonite? See, my friends are a couple and I... well, let me be honest. When I saw you the first day I arrived, I've been attracted to you. Please think about it." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Allison, stunned that this great looking 'older' guy was so shy, was not only flattered but wanted to say yes, but she knew she needed Kelly's ok first. Knowing that Kelly was overprotective of her, she knew she would have to really convince her it would be ok. 

Knowing Darien must be getting worried, she said, "Oh, Darien, that sounds like fun, and I really want to, but I need to talk to Kelly about it. She has me on kind of a short leash, but it's only because she really cares about me."

"Ok," Darien said, sounding a little sad, "I understand what its like to be on a short leash, believe me. But at least you didn't say no right away. Please don't worry about me getting overly fresh; I would never do anything to hurt you. As I said, I really am very attracted to you. I can't believe how great it feels just to be here talking to you on the beach." 

Impulsively, he hugged her and kissed her, surprised at how willingly she responded. 

Before he realized it, she had her tongue caressing his and he became aroused, feeling her breasts responding in kind.

Knowing what happened when he became too aroused, Darien pulled away, awkwardly and in so doing, he fell to the ground. Looking up sheepishly at her, he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Darien? Did I come on too fast? I am sorry!"

Getting up, he grabbed her, "No, but I did! I'm sorry; I've not felt this way in a very long time. I guess I went faster than I wanted to. Let's go slow, ok? If this is real, we will work it all out."

"What do you mean, Darien, work it all out?" she asked, feeling the same way. "I do feel something very special for you. Are you worried about the age difference? I know I don't look it, but I am over eighteen. I'm actually twenty-two, even though Kelly treats me like I'm two years old. I don't care how old you are, really!"

"No," Darien smiled, "It's not the age-by the way I'm thirty-six. Does that make any difference?" 

She smiled and nodded her head no. 

He continued, "It's just that I live in California, and there is no way I can relocate. I can't tell you too much about me right now. That's what I was talking about. I hope the 'secret agent' stuff doesn't turn you off?"

She started to laugh and he looked at her curiously. 

Getting a little offended, Darien asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you, Darien, believe me. But 'secret agent' stuff is so common here it's taken for granted. My friends, Bru and Spence, are kind of secret agents, too. In fact, they have this really cool boat Brubaker built called Thunder that they do all their government stuff with. I'm surprised you don't know each other, being in the same line of work and all. You don't know them, do you?" 

Darien shook his head no and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you understand, and I will explain as much as I can if I get to go with you tonite. Now let's head back and maybe we can both convince Kelly to let you go. She can even come with her boyfriend if she wants."

"Ok, let's go see Kelly now. Maybe Bru and Spence will be there. They hang around there alot, esp. Brubaker. I think he likes Kelly, but she's playing hard to get.

She laughed, her laughter sounding like an angel to Darien.

Arriving at the Scuttlebutt, Allison saw Bru was there as well as Kelly and Mr. Whittaker, but Spencer was not around. 

Explaining who the people are, Allison and Darien reached the bar, waving, "Hi everyone. I'd like you all to meet my new friend, Darien. 

Darien, this is Brubaker, Kelly and Mr. Whittaker." Everyone shook hands and greeted Darien warmly.

"Um, Kelly?" Allison said, getting her attention.

"Yeah, Allison?" Kelly looked at Darien and wondered what his intentions towards Allison were. 

Allison, tried to be nonchalant, "This is the guy who collided with my board earlier today. Remember, I told you all about it. Well, he wants to take me to Paradise Island tonite, OK?"

Kelly, sizing up Darien and 'knowing' what a guy his age has on his mind and what he 'really wants' said, "No, Allison. I don't think so. I'm sorry, Mr. {very icily} Fawkes, but why don't you go find someone a bit older?" She pointedly turned away from Darien, pushing Allison in front of her.

"And, Allison, please go to the swim shop-it's almost time for your shift to start." 

Darien, shocked at her coolness, just stood there, unable to think of anything to say.

Allison, though, was angry and tired of being treated like a child. "Kelly, first of all, I'm twenty-two! You have no right to tell me who to see or where to go. I was just letting you know my plans. I INTEND TO GO. How can you be so judgmental? You don't even know Darien." 

"Oh, but I've met enough men just like him. Nice, gentle and great looking, all looking for one thing!" Kelly retorted.

Allison, got even angrier, replied, "You must really have been hurt by someone, Kelly, but I don't think Darien is like that. And no matter, it's just ONE date."

Edward and Brubaker were watching this exchange, and were shocked to hear Allison really stand up for herself to Kelly for once. They were also observing Darien. They could see he really was very young and naive, but with an air of street smarts about him.

Kelly, finally relented. "You better not hurt Allison. She is very special to me."

Darien, felt hurt and offended, said, "I would NEVER hurt her, not knowingly." 

And he prayed to himself, "Dear God, Don't let her ever be around me when I go QSM." 

He began to walk off, telling Allison, "I'll meet you in the lobby at seven, ok?" 

Allison nodded yes and Darien began to leave, when he heard his name called. "Darien Fawkes?"

"Yes, that's me. How may I help you, Mr. Brubaker?" 

"Call me Bru, everyone does. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'm a friend of Kelly and Allison. Would you mind if Kelly and I went along tonite?"

Darien smiled, "No, Not at all." 

"I guess this way Kelly will be able to keep an eye on Allison and I."

So, Bru agreed to meet Darien and his friends in the lobby of the hotel at seven that evening. 

Darien went back to the hotel feeling ten times better than he did an hour ago.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

After getting up to his room, Darien decided to take a shower to relax. He just realized how very tense he was, but attributed it to the encounter with Kelly and Allison. 

While in the shower, Darien suddenly became very dizzy and fell, but was able to right himself. Becoming a little worried, and realizing that this was probably more from the accident than nerves, he got out of the shower carefully and wrapped a towel around himself. He called Claire, but before he can identify himself, he again became dizzy and fell to the floor in a seizure, losing the towel in the process.

Claire, hearing the phone fall and realizing it must be Darien, hung up and ran to Darien's aid. 

Meanwhile, poor Darien was in the throes of a grand mal seizure, yet fully aware of what was happening to him. 

Arriving at Darien's door, Claire heard the thrashing and yelling. She got the door open and saw him in the midst of the seizure. Knowing she shouldn't restrain him in any way, she got a spoon to put in his mouth. Forcibly prying open his locked jaws, and trying not to get bitten, she finally got the spoon in, but saw he had already bitten his tongue. She put the spoon in anyway to prevent further self injury. 

Calling to the lobby, she requested 911 and an ambulance and then requested Bobby's room. Bobby answered right away and ran to Darien's room.

After a tortuous five minutes, Darien began to relax. Knowing that the longer a seizure lasted, the more stressed the brain, Claire told Bobby, "We HAVE to call the Official NOW! He must have done something really serious in the accident. Maybe even damaged the gland." 

Bobby looked shocked, said, "Who cares about the damn gland? Darien is the one who's sick!!"

"No, Bobby, you don't understand! I could care less about the gland. The possible damage to the gland may be what is causing Darien to be so sick. Don't you understand? If it weren't for that damn gland, he'd probably be ok! And I HAVE no idea how to remove it or make him better!" 

At that revelation, she began to cry, both in desperation at Darien's situation and with anger towards herself.

Bobby, immediately regretted what he said and thought, "Sorry, Claire. I should have known better." 

Meanwhile, the Paramedics had arrived with Edward, Bru and Allison in tow. 

Allison immediately forced her way in and became almost hysterical when she saw Darien laying so still, his mouth and nose covered in blood. 

Thinking he must be dead, she ran to him and hugged him, crying, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Claire, having gotten up when the paramedics arrived, went over to her. "You must be the girl in the water." "Yes, that's me." Allison sobbed. 

Claire assisted her to stand and they walked over to a secluded area. 

"My name is Claire. Darien's NOT dead. He's just had a seizure, but I am not sure if it is from the accident, although that was a factor. You see, I am his doctor, Ms.. I'm sorry I don't know your name." 

Allison, relieved Darien was alive but still guilt ridden told Claire her name, but Claire hadn't really heard, she was too busy watching Darien have another smaller seizure.

Running over, she heard one of the paramedics converse with the hospital. She saw the other start an IV and give him Valium to help control the seizures. 

Suddenly, the other paramedic asked, "Is there a Dr. Keeply here?" 

Claire nodded yes and he handed her the phone.

"Yes, this is Dr. Keeply. Who is this please?" 

"This is Dr. Johnson. I took care of Mr. Fawkes earlier today. Nothing showed up at that time. Do you think that this accident has disturbed his tumor in some way?"

Claire agreed and handed the phone back. 

Darien, having had no seizure activity in 6 minutes, was prepared for immediate transportation to the hospital. He was still unconscious, but his vital signs did seem to be stabilizing. 

Claire realized Darien was going to be getting a complete neurological workup and she was afraid of the results. She also wondered how this would affect Darien emotionally. He was already super sensitive and she wondered how much more he could take.

What nobody was aware of, though, was that Arnaud, invisible, had been watching and listening right there in Darien's room the whole time. 

In fact, he had just arrived when Darien fell in the shower, but made no attempt to help him. In fact, he was really rather enjoying seeing Darien seize. 

He thought to himself, "What a great idea! I never even thought of that, but yes, Claire, I agree, what damage has this done to 'my precious gland?' I'll get you another time, Fawkes." 

He left to return to the hideaway and tell Stark the 'good news' about Darien.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Darien experienced two more very small seizures on the way to the hospital, and never recovered consciousness, which had Claire really concerned. 

As a doctor, she knew that the petit mal seizures were to be expected, but the continued unresponsiveness had her worried. The petit mal seizures were Darien's brain's way of calming down, but he really should be waking up. 

She, and the paramedic with her, had been calling him and pricking him with pins but he had shown no reaction at all. She was really worried about his lack of reaction to pain. She thought he may be in a coma or a semi coma.

Arriving at the hospital, Dr. Johnson met them and immediately was updated by Claire. 

He agreed that Darien should be more responsive, but felt that the answers would come during the workup. Instead of going to the emergency room, they went right up to the neurological floor where the staff was waiting for them. What they didn't know was Arnaud had decided to 'join the staff' so he can keep an eye on Darien. 

Arnaud had informed Stark and let him know that he would make sure Darien was ok. 

Arnaud had also told Stark that even if Darien did die or become comatose, that he, Arnaud, would personally remove the gland from Darien. 

Stark had agreed, although he regretted not being able to be there to see the 'fun'. 

Arnaud was disguised as an orderly and helped get Darien into bed.

Once Darien was settled, Claire and Dr. Johnson went to the nurse's station to update the staff and introduce Claire as one of the consulting physicians on the case. 

Bobby and Allison had arrived and decided to stay in Darien's room. 

An orderly came in and politely asked them to step outside so he can change Darien's clothes and clean him up. 

If only Bobby knew who the orderly was, he would never have left Darien alone.

As soon as the door closed, Arnaud went over to Darien and took off his clothes and assessed him. 

Seeing the bruise on the back of his head, he realized the gland may just be damaged in some way. Removing a needle from his pocket, he injected it into Darien's skull. 

He immediately quicksilvered and woke up. 

Arnaud, smiling at Darien and covering his mouth, ordered, "Fawkes, be quiet or I'll kill you right now!" 

Darien, shaking his head, whispered, "Ok, what happened? Where am I? And who, wait, YOU-your ARNAUD! What's going on?"

Realizing he was invisible, he tried to rematerialize but couldn't. 

Laughing, Arnaud removed his disguise. "Don't bother trying to rematerialize. I made a special agent just for you-I have the antidote but will give it to you ONLY if you agree to come with me. If you don't, I will either leave you invisible, but you will not be permanently invisible. You see, the agent I made is also a slow acting poison-it will kill you in 3 days (by then you'll be QSM and crazy) and then you will rematerialize in death. OR I can kill you right now and salvage my gland and see what damage you caused it. The choice is yours, Mon amie. What do you say? Oh, by the way, I do have the antidote here."

Darien, unable to really understand everything that was going on, and having completely forgotten the past twelve hours, figured if he went with Arnaud, the Official would just have Hobbes and Alex save him. He still thought they were in San Diego. So, deciding he could do more visible and healthy, he agreed to go with Arnaud.

Smiling evilly, Arnaud injected the antidote into the IV and opened the flow to full, causing Darien to have some pain but becoming visible almost immediately. 

As soon as he became visible, not only did he remember the past twelve hours, but he again began to seize. 

Arnaud stifled him, not caring if Darien hurt himself and held him until the seizure stopped. 

Waking Darien up forcibly, he said, "I think you had better quicksilver my friend or you may die. Seems the only time you are seizure free is invisible." 

Darien did try to comply but it seemed the gland WAS malfunctioning-he could only seem to quicksilver his arms, and became scared. 

Instead of reinjecting Darien with the toxin, Arnaud gave him more Valium causing him to lose consciousness again, but this did make his arms rematerialize.

Suddenly he heard a knock and Bobby called, "Hey, is everything ok in there? It's been a while." 

"Yes, sir. Everything is ok, I just thought Mr. Fawkes would feel more comfortable if I gave him a nice bed bath, that's all." 

He quickly redonned the disguise while calling for his backup men. 

Looking out the window and thanking God they were only on the third floor, he saw the van pull up. Signaling his men to get the life net ready, he prepared Darien for the leap. 

Bobby, became suspicious after twenty minutes, opened the door and saw Darien being lowered out the window. 

"**STOP**!!! Put that man down!" 

Turning and laughing, Arnaud said, in his normal voice, "Anything you say, Hobbesy." 

And he dropped Darien down to his men, who caught him and placed him in the van. "Aw, Crap." 

Bobby ran to the window and drawing his gun, but too late, as Arnaud got in the van and they sped off.

Claire and Dr. Johnson heard the commotion and came running down. 

Allison was leaning against the wall, terrified. 

Claire saw Bobby at the window and said, "What happened? Where's Darien?"

Bobby, looked like he could kill someone, "That Swiss mother has him. He pushed him out the window and got away in a van. I have to call for backup." 

Claire, upset said, "Whom are you going to call? The police? We can't prove anything." 

As they were talking, Bru and Edward arrived at the hospital and found Allison in the same position as before, but crying quietly.

"Allison, what's wrong honey?" 

Mutely, she pointed to Darien's empty room, where Claire and Bobby were talking. Edward stayed with Allison, while Bru went in and tried to find out happened.

Bru tapped Bobby on the shoulder, "Hi. What happened? Is there any way I can help? My name is Brubaker, and I'm a friend of Edward Whittaker's. Call me Bru, ok?"

Bobby, looking a bit confused, but answered, "Yeah, Bru maybe you can. My name is Bobby Hobbes. I need to locate my partner, but don't know who to call. My agency has no jurisdiction here and I don't know any of the cops. Any ideas?"

Bru, scratched his head and thought, "Yeah, I do have one. Who do you think captured your friend?"

Bobby, laughed angrily, "That's a given. It was his archenemy-Arnaud. And believe me, he does not play nice, my friend. Especially where Darien is concerned."

Bru, nodded, "Ok, that's what I figured. Seems this Arnaud guy has my partner, too. See my partner {and best friend} was also captured by him. Seems as though he and some guy named Stark have a plan for Darien and a stealth boat I own. They've teamed up with our archenemy, Hammerhead, to capture all of us. Hammerhead knows I invented Thunder and have all her specs and he intends to get it. The only specs there are, though, are right here, (and he pointed to his head) so Edward thinks they want me more than the boat. Also, we think they captured Spence as bait for me."

Hearing all this information only made Bobby more anxious. "Are you sure Stark is involved, too?" 

Bru shook his head yes.

"GREAT! Of those two bastards, I wonder who hates Darien more. That definitely means poor Darien is in for some torture, for sure. If he's alive. He wasn't looking too good when we got here."

Brubaker, coughed and whispered, "Listen, I know about Darien's special talent." 

Shocked, Bobby tried to be nonchalant, "You mean, his bad-ass attitude. Yeah, well, I got one, too." 

"No, Bobby, I mean about his ability to go invisible. Whittaker told me." 

"How'd he find out?" 

Brubaker, realizing that Bobby had to know his boss was arriving soon, said, "Well, as you are aware, Edward knows your boss and has spoken with him. He and his assistant are arriving tomorrow. He told us all about it, and agrees that they are after me and Darien, instead of just Thunder. Seems they got one of us already, huh?"

Bobby, still looking at Darien's empty bed, replied, "Yeah, and he is MY BEST FRIEND, too. So I guess we both have a personal stake in this, huh? Well, c'mon, we can't stay here and pity ourselves. 

Claire? This is a friend of Edward's and we are gonna start looking for Darien. Stay here, ok or go back to the hotel, but either way keep in touch, ok? I've a feeling Darien is really gonna need us, soon!! Hey, Mr. Whittaker, when is my boss supposed to be here?"

Edward was holding onto Allison. "Tomorrow around one or two pm. We are supposed to meet at four pm. Do you want me to make the meeting earlier?"

Bobby, decided that four pm tomorrow should be plenty of time to hopefully at least get some leads. "No, that's a good time. If either Brubaker or I can't be there, we'll contact you. Just call the Official and update him, please. Also ask him to bring Monroe and a few other dependable agents along with extra counteragent and thermals. He'll know what I'm talking about. OK?" 

Whittaker nodded in ascension and Bobby and Bru left, talking quietly amongst themselves, making plans.

"Listen, Hobbes, I know where I last saw my partner. We'll get in Thunder and reconnoiter, ok? Thunder can go undetected so we should be ok. One thing, though, if I should get captured, please get Thunder away as soon as possible. We don't want them to have both her and me. I'll show you how to drive her."

"I've driven boats, before." 

"Not one like Thunder you haven't, believe me? She is totally computerized and armored for stealth. She can literally drive herself, and has on more than one occasion. Plus she has a homing device which always leads her back to Paradise Cove, which may be necessary if something happens to either or both of us." 

Bobby was shocked, "Ok, that will definitely come in handy. But why would they want all that information and Darien? Unless...." 

His mind reeled at the horrible and fearsome things he was imagining, especially knowing that both Arnaud and Stark were just crazy enough to think of stuff like that, too. 

Realizing this, Bobby urgently said, "Bru! WE have to get to Darien quickly. I've a feeling they may try to turn him into some kind of killing machine, using that stealth technology of yours. Do you think that would be possible?"

Brubaker, thinking hard, finally did come up with a few ideas, although they were inhuman and gruesome.

"Yes, Bobby, I do think they could, although I don't know if a human being would survive it. I think it would involve becoming morphed with the computer and I doubt any human would live through that, even if invisible. And believe me, I know that sounds like something out of the X-files, but I really believe anything is possible with today's technology."

Bobby, sitting in the passenger seat of Bru's Grand Cherokee, looked out the window and thought about all that Darien had been through, not only this week, but since 2000 when he first got the gland. 

He remembered, sadly, something Darien once said, "Hey, Hobbes, you know how everyone was so worried about that Y2K virus January 1? Well, I think I got a Y2K gland and there ain't nothin' I can do about it. Thanks to Arnaud it's defective and there ain't no way of fixin' it, is there?" 

Bobby sadly remembered the look of complete and utter depression in Darien's eyes when he said this.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Finally arriving at the marina, Bobby got his first look at Thunder-man-she really was a beauty! He could see why Brubaker showed such pride talking about her. 

Getting onto the boat, Bru said, "Ok, Bobby, one sec. and I'll have you programmed in. OK, here you go, just type in a password and then you can start getting comfortable with her."

Bobby, thinking of a password, smiled and typed-invisoboy-and laughed, "Ok, Bru all done." 

Bru then played with the controls some more, "OK, here we go." 

The boat smoothly set sail, so smoothly, in fact, that Bobby didn't even realize they were afloat, until Bru opened the screen and he saw they were. 

"Man, this boat is smooth! How fast does she go?"

Brubaker smiled like a proud papa, "Just press that red button on your left, Bobby and you'll find out." 

Doing so, he heard a disembodied voice, say "Prepare for hyper speed" felt a change in air pressure and the voice said, "Hyper speed engaged" and the boat sped up dramatically.

Bobby, freaked out. "God, how fast are we goin?" 

Brubaker laughed, "We are going ninety knots an hour. But let's slow down to normal speed and work out a plan. Other than hyper speed, the controls are normal. I've programmed you into the mainframe so you won't have any problems navigating her, ok?"

As the boat settled down to normal speed, Bobby said, "Bru, do you have any idea where they may have Darien and your friend?"

"Oh, yeah, I know where they are, just not the exact location. They are on a remote island off Paradise Cove. We had been sent on a wild goose chase about the old mine there, but that is where Spencer was captured. I'll bet anything that is the hideout. With all the overgrown forestry and caves there, it's a perfect getaway."

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Bertrand Russell wrote that fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom. Well, I wonder if he ever thought about having nothing but fear and cruelty around you. Does that mean I am destined to be another Einstein? 

While Bobby was becoming comfortable with Thunder and Bru was tracking Spence and Darien, Darien was being prepared for some experimentation at the hands of Arnaud and Stark. 

Arnaud wanted to wait until Darien was less confused and more able to 'appreciate' the 'game', but Stark wanted to get started. He really didn't care one way or another about Darien; he just wanted the gland to sell to the highest bidder. 

Stark continued to push Arnaud, "Look, I know you win in the hating of Fawkes contest, ok! But WE are on a timetable here. Do you really want the authorities to arrive? It'll be easy enough to dispense of Spencer, but I'd rather we wipe his memory and leave him as planned. But if you don't get started, we may not have time to do that and YOU will not be able to enjoy yourself. So c'mon let's go already?"

Arnaud, became annoyed at Stark's brashness. "NO, I want to make sure we can harvest the gland without damage to it. The only way I can make sure it is ok is to make Darien use it. And HE must be able to do this on his own, whether voluntarily or not. Don't worry, Jared, all I have to do is give him a shot and he should be his old nasty self within minutes." 

He injected Darien with the antidote and watched what happened.

Within minutes, Darien felt sensations and was aware of voices, but was having difficulty regaining consciousness. He still didn't realize where he was, and thought perhaps he was in the keep. 

Thinking he had hurt himself again, he figured Claire would make him better. 

Suddenly, he heard Arnaud and said to himself, "ARNAUD!" and it all came back to him in a flash and he awakened fully. "ARNAUD! STARK? What are you guys gonna do to me now? Haven't you done enough? Why not just take out the damn gland and get it over with? I really doubt I can handle too much more of your fun and games. I doubt if you realize it, **_but I am a human being!!_ **I know you guys have forgotten that little tidbit, but I promise you it's true." 

For this tirade, he received a hard slap across the face from Stark. 

"Oh, believe me, Darien, we know you are human. That's what makes this all the more intriguing. But you know that there is one thing about you that we find so intriguing and I bet you know what it is. Oh, come on, you know if it weren't for that gland, you'd be a nothing. Now doesn't that make you feel just so special?" Stark smiled, innocently at Darien. 

Turning to Arnaud, he said, "Ok, NOW, you can enjoy yourself. But remember let me know if the gland is damaged or malfunctions in any way. I want to go check in on our other guest."

Arnaud, nodded his head, turned to Darien and untied him, while holding a gun on him. 

He ordered him to go invisible which, to Darien's surprise, he did quite easily, and returned just as easily. 

Smiling, Arnaud then ordered him to lie down and strapped him in, making Darien regret the gland's healthy condition.

While Arnaud was preparing Darien, Stark was talking to Spencer and filling him in. 

Spencer, having become depressed, just sat on the cot and stared at him, all emotion gone, until he heard Stark say, "Oh, by the way, our plans are working out rather well. Not only do we have Darien, but also your partner and Hobbes are on their way here in Thunder. You see, we put a tracking device on Thunder two days ago and have kept up on all your partner's activities. We are well aware he has contacted the Agency and that Darien's boss, the Official, is on his way here. That will just make it easier. As I'm sure you've deduced, we don't need the boat as much as the technology that Brubaker can supply. 

We intend to have Darien become the first computer/human hybrid and that is why we need Brubaker. We need him to program Darien to do what we need done. Sounds alot like the X files, doesn't it?" 

Stark walked away laughing. 

Spencer, stunned at this revelation, realized he must escape and help Darien. He remembered seeing that X files episode, too, and became terrified that someone would try to morph another human being with a computer. 

Even if by some weird miracle, Darien survived, he would end up as a vegetable. And he knew there was no way that Brubaker would agree to do what they had planned, so he had to stop them from killing his best friend, too.

Forgetting about the electrified bars, Spence angrily flung himself at them, only to be thrown unconscious to the floor. He lay there twitching spasmodically while Stark, having heard the sound of sparks, came back and watched, laughing. 

Making sure Spencer was ok, he left. He was curious to see what 'games' Darien and Arnaud were 'playing.' He hadn't this much fun in ages.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Bru and Hobbes finally arrived at the cave and stealthily checked it out. Finding where Spence apparently had been captured, Bru saw something suspiciously familiar. Examining it more closely, he saw it was Spencer's ever present bandana. It must have fallen off his head, and he saw a few bloodstains on it.

Holding it like a lifeline, he prayed to himself, "Dear God, please let him be alive. He's more than a friend, he's my brother, especially since Paul died in 'Nam."

Bobby had found no clues and walked over to Bru, "What do you have there, Bru?"

"Oh, Bobby. This is Spencer's, so we are in the right place. And there is blood on it, so he may be hurt. I just hope not too badly. Now we just have to figure out where they are."

And they both searched carefully around, looking for any kind of entrance. 

Bru was in the back and found it first. 

It was very small and easy to miss, but by using his hands to feel along the walls, he felt the slight irregularity where the stone entrance was. 

Calling Bobby over, they both heaved and shoved, and finally got it slightly ajar.

Using the powerful torch, Bobby and Bru looked in and saw steps leading down to a well-lit area. They were too far away to see anything, but they heard sounds of machinery running.

Forcing the boulder as much as they could, they both checked their respective weapons, and made a plan.

"Look, I'm the fed so I'm in charge here, ok? I know your partner's there, too, but I don't think he's in any real danger. But, Darien, well, he could be getting tortured or worse as we speak. So our goal will be to find him first. Unless they know you by sight or you mention Spencer, you are probably safe. But be extra careful, because I'm telling ya', my friend, if Stark or Arnaud do capture you, it will be very painful for you. Those two take a sick pleasure out of hurting people and Arnaud loves to 'experiment' on Darien. But with someone as smart as you are, I don't know what they'd do...ok?"

Bru, realized how concerned Bobby was. "Don't worry, Hobbes. I can take care of myself. I was a POW in Viet Nam and NEVER broke, even after two weeks of being in a 4'x2' box in a muddy, dirty river, so I don't think they'll succeed where Darhwhee failed, ok?"

Bobby, surprised at this revelation, but knew that torture was NOTHING compared to what Arnaud could do NOW, replied, "OK, just keep that confidence but don't get all cocky on me. OK? Keep a clear head. I'm just warning you-remember there are now worse ways to torture a person than in the 70's, ok? I mean more technologically advanced and Arnaud, with Stark's help and agreement, has access to all of it."

While they were doing this, Arnaud was beginning the first experiment on Darien. 

Darien, fully alert but restrained, watched in fear and revulsion as Arnaud prepared a green, thick-looking pudding concoction, all the while telling Darien, "Oh, this should be fun, Dare. My first real experiment since we implanted the gland in you. I hope you like pudding. Kevin did say once that you did."

"If you think I'm going to eat any crazy concoction you made, Arnaud, you're crazier than I thought. There's no way I'm willingly going to do or eat anything!" 

After saying that, Darien clamped his mouth as tight as he could, praying that noone would be able to force it open.

Arnaud looked over at Darien and laughed, enjoying Darien's beligerance. 

"Oh, don't worry, Mon cherie. YOU WILL drink, eat or do whatever I want you to, willingly or not, I don't really care. In fact, the fighting will only add to my fun and experiments."

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

After about five minutes, Arnaud walked over to Darien with his 'pudding' and a large spoon. "C'mon, Dare. Don't you want some? You must be hungry. I know you haven't eaten in over eight hours." As he put a spoonful of pudding under Darien's nose. 

It smelled ok, like a pistachio pudding, which made Darien's mouth water, but he still refused to open his mouth. 

He knew Arnaud was not offering him a simple pistachio pudding snack or even if it was, not a normal portion. 

Arnaud had at least two pounds of pudding there. Who could eat so much at one time? But Darien knew he would eventually be forced to, but he would not do so willingly.

After a few minutes, Arnaud became frustrated and pinched Darien's nose tightly, forcing Darien to orally breathe. Being able to hold his breath for less than a minute, poor Darien opened his mouth, gasping for air. 

Instead of giving him a chance to breathe, Arnaud forcefed him the pudding. He had lifted the stretcher straight up and was spoonfeeding him so fast that Darien couldn't figure when to to breathe. All he knew was spoon, pudding, shove, swallow, gasp, spoon, pudding, shove, swallow, gasp without a let up. He could feel his heart racing and knew he was sweating like a pig. It felt like this went on forever.

Hearing the tinkling at the bottom of the jar, Darien realized it was finally over. 

Swallowing the last bits, he slumped back, gasping for air. 

"Happy Arnaud? YOU BASTARD!! What was that so called pudding? My insides feel weird and hurt, I doubt it is from being forcefed or is it?"

Arnaud, noted Darien's words in his notepad. "No, you are right. It wasn't a typical pudding. That was the first in a series I am doing to you. Your insides should start changing into the circuitry soon, or it may even be doing so as we talk. You will soon do whatever I tell you. You will have no choice. Ok, before that happens I want you to understand, so I will tell you our ultimate plan for you. It used to be your death, but we have found something better (for us, anyway, I doubt you will agree). 

Stark has a team of scientists working on inventing human robots, ala Data on Star Trek, but I've gone them one better. 

I've invented, on paper, anyway, a way to make a 'Darien computer.' 

You will be morphed with a computer and become an artificial intelligence (AI) and life for you will exist in the computer. Ala Matrix and the XFiles. But you shouldn't be sad, for not only will you have ultimate power, but I will have removed the gland and you will live forever!"

Darien stared at him in horror and disbelief. NO! NO!" but his insides did indeed feel as if they were changing. 

He swore he felt like his lungs were solidifying and he was having trouble breathing. 

Arnaud looked at him, observing clinically that Darien was indeed experiencing trouble breathing and his heart rate was dangerously high and erratic.

Taking his blood pressure, he noted it was 145/98. He then listened to his lungs and smiled. He was still able to distinguish the normal inspiration and expiration, although labored, but he also heard the distinctive sound of computer circuitry clicking online. He knew this meant that his theory was indeed feasible.

Putting the medical equipment away, he returned to Darien, who by now was really feeling weird. 

He was not only having trouble breathing, but he could actually feel his blood coarsing through his veins, but it didn't feel normal. 

He had a strange metallic taste in his mouth. 

He could actually feel his internal organs changing. It felt like they were all hardening or worse, maybe even dissolving! 

His last conscious thought was, "Well, I guess, I really am NO longer a human being."

And just as Darien passed into darkness, Stark entered the observation room and called to Arnaud, "Hey, Arnaud! How can we program him if he is unconcious? WAKE HIM UP NOW!!"

Arnaud, removing the surgical garb, walked into the observation room and sat down, tiredly. 

"Look, Jared, I know what I'm doing, ok? This is only the start of the programming. He will be awakened very shortly and then he (or should I say it) will have no further need of rest or anything else mortal. So please let me go at my own pace. As a matter of fact, if you'll look at the monitor you will see a fluorscope showing the intermeshing of Darien's internal organs with the beginnings of the circuitry. Believe me, it is working out even better than I theorized. I really do think Darien will be an AI-that little gland in his head really has dehumanized him, more than I ever thought possible. You know, we may not have to remove it and chance his death." 

Stark was incredulous, "WHAT?? That was and is my main goal, you can play with him anyway you want, but I WANT THE GLAND!!"

Arnaud laughed, "Hear me out, Stark. If my theory is right, and so far it is, the Darien AI will be able to reproduce his own gland and figure out how to make it free of QSM, as well as inhibiting its own while still being a viable machine for my purposes. Don't you agree that is a better deal? 

Imagine the things we could make it do, and INVISIBLE, and with Brubaker's added programming DARIEN FAWKES WILL BE THE ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE!! Isn't that your real goal for him??"

As they were talking, not realizing the intercom was on; Darien had awakened and heard most of the conversation. 

Lying there, he became very depressed and frightened and tried to will himself to die. 

"I'm becoming a machine anyway, so let the machine break down now!" 

He attempted to harm himself in any way he could. 

Stark happened to look up and saw Darien struggling and he and Arnaud ran in and forced him to stop. 

"Darien, stop. You can't get away. How much did you hear?"

Darien, spit in Arnaud's face and received a hard slap in return. "Enough to know that you both are really crazy. THERE'S NO WAY I WILL DO WHAT YOU SAY. You can't make a machine out of a man. It's totally impossible. This is real life, not some scifi show. Just wait till Bobby and the Keep get here, you'll see."

At this, Arnaud laughed, "Don't you remember, you went QSM and killed the Keeper and Bobby in a rage? Then you contacted me for help in securing counteragent. Don't you recall?"

Darien, shocked, yelled, "NO! NO! I don't believe you. There's no way. Claire had just given me a shot and I was in a swimming accident on the beach. You are just trying to psych me out and I refuse to let you. I remember where I am now, I'm in Florida. You screwed yourself, Arnaud, by mentioning that guy Brubaker. That's what made me remember everything. So I know Bobby and Claire are alive.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

An ancient Greek guy, Epictetus, once said, No man is free who is not master of himself. Well, I guess I will never be free, because with this damn gland Arnaud put in my head and what he has done to me now, I will never be able to do or think anything on my own. No matter what that crazy Swissmother says. Already I can feel my brain being inundated with weird thoughts. Am I going schizo or has Arnaud really found a way to make me into some kind of human computer? I have never been so frightened in my life! CLAIRE? Where are you-I really need your help!

And while poor Darien was trying to remain calm and not let Arnaud and Stark know that anything strange was happening, Arnaud began to laugh, "Hey, Darien, don't try to be so brave and tough, I can see by the monitor that you are indeed feeling the beginnings of the programming. And I can prove it to you, and to you, too, Stark. Darien, please count up to ten in Italian for me."

"No way, I don't speak It...uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, ....wait a minute. I don't speak Italian. How did you do that and why..uno, .." and he counted to ten in Italian, five times until Arnaud finally told him to stop. 

Darien stopped talking but was freaking out. He couldn't understand what had happened. He knew he didn't speak Italian and yet. 

"Oh my God, Arnaud. What have you done to me? PLEASE JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH." 

He was crying and begged, "Arnaud, Stark, Look, just harvest the damn gland. PLEASE this would be worse than the worst thing Hitler or Mengele ever did. How can you be so heartless? 

AND do you really think I am worth all this? I don't. I'm nobody special, and noone will ever remember Darien Fawkes when I am gone, so please give me the anonymity I want and deserve. I know my place in Hell is well preserved because you two have prepared me quite well for it." 

Suddenly Darien felt a warm sensation and became very dizzy and lost his train of thought and his voice. 

He stared at Stark and Arnaud, trying to figure out what was going on. He felt like a newborn infant and became very frightened.

Stark, shocked. "Ok, Arnaud, what have you done to him now? I need him coherent and able to make decisions? Maybe we should just grant his wish and get it over with."

"NO, I am going to have some fun with him, even if it kills him. You don't understand, Darien isn't allowed to die, until my contract is filled. And there is still so much to do. 

You just go get that Brubaker guy and kill Hobbes and then we can get down to work. 

For now, leave Darien and I alone to have some fun. This stage is the first stage and we are only beginning."

Stark stared at Arnaud, really seeing him for the monster that he is for the first time, said, "Ok, but you better be right. This Brubaker guy may not be as easy to break as you think. Remember he's had more training than Fawkes. And I may just keep Hobbes alive to torture him."

Hearing this exchange, and unable to react to it, Darien thought to himself, "God, I wish I were dead. I can't even control the gland enough to go invisible. And what good would it do if I did? I can't go anywhere and Arnaud controls me. I REALLY AM A LAB RAT NOW!"

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Meanwhile Bru and Bobby were wending their way slowly through the cave. Finally reaching the end, they realized they were facing a well-guarded stronghold. 

Deciding surprise was their best option, they agreed to take separate areas and to meet up later. Both checked their weapons and separated. 

Bru figured that he better locate his buddy, knowing that Spence would be impossible to hold back. And he needed the big guys' strength more than ever. He knew, in his heart, he would be unable to resist the torture, but he would never let Hobbes know that.

After walking through three empty corridors, he finally spotted a lone cell with chains around it. Running up to it, he saw Spence sprawled on the floor, twitching sporadically every few seconds but unconscious.

"Damn, Spencer! Spence? Can you hear me, man?" 

As he touched the bars he got a shock. 

"Shit! Oh, Shit! Damn, Spencer, I'll get you out! Just gotta find some way to cut the juice." 

He searched, finally seeing a large circuit box behind the cell. 

Running over and smashing the box apart with his gun, Brubaker heard the distinct crackling of electricity shorting out. He ran over and shot the lock off. Entering the cell, he knelt down to the slowly reviving man.

"Wha..What happened? Bru?" Spencer groggily said, "Where am I? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" 

As he became more awake, Spence began remembering. "BRU! You found me! You gotta get out of here, man. They ARE after you. I was the bait. They have some kind of weird idea of making some guy morph with the stealth technology you know and making him a human robot or something? It's impossible, isn't it?"

Brubaker, knowing humanely it was impossible, but technically possible, said, "Yeah, I think so, but they are trying it even as we speak. They got the guy. I can't leave him...we have to get him. His partner is with me and is trying to locate him now. 

C'mon, Spencer, are you up to it? WE HAVE TO. I have confidence you'll protect me the best you can. 

But one thing-if I am captured, I want you to put a bullet in me. You know I could never hurt another human being. OK? Please you have to promise. Especially this guy, Darien, he seems like such an innocent. I've met him, and he really is one of the good guys!"

Spencer couldn't believe what Bru just asked. "NO, MAN! I couldn't do it! I promise you it won't come to that!"

Brubaker, trying to be his usual lighthearted self, said, "Yeah, I know. But just in case,.." 

And he grabbed Spencer's face and looked him square in the eye-"JUST IN CASE, YOU'LL DO IT, RIGHT? RIGHT?"

"RIGHT!" Spencer, choking back tears, yelled in reply. 

**chapter nineteen**

Meanwhile, Darien was feeling stranger by the second. He could actually swear his body was becoming android-like. He felt stiff and everything looked weird. Almost like when he quicksilvered, but yet, clearer and sharper. He could clearly hear Stark and Arnaud out in the hall, almost being able to make out what they were saying.

He even felt smarter, and knew that these were normal, but deep down he felt like these were alien to him. He vaguely remembered that he was a member of the human race, but he 'knew' he was a manufactured member and thus a slave of the humans. HE KNEW HE WAS ONE OF A KIND. This revelation scared him, but he could not put his finger on why. His emotions were being drained faster than even Stark would have thought possible.

If Darien had been capable of true human reasoning, he would have realized he definitely should be scared. Arnaud and Stark were very happy about what was going on with Darien, knowing they not only succeeded in destroying Darien, but the Agency as well.

While Darien was contemplating all this, Arnaud told Stark he had another test to prove to Stark how he truly has control over Darien.

"Jared, I promise you-you will enjoy this little demonstration.-C'mon boys wheel the piano over here." And he instructed the movers to put the piano by the window. 

Walking over to Darien's cubicle and releasing him, Arnaud ordered Darien to stand at attention.

"Ok, listen to me, the entity known as Darien Fawkes no longer exists. You are now to be known as DAI. Do you understand, DAI?

If so, please repeat to me your new identity."

Unwillingly, Darien replied, "My new identity is DAI." 

"Very good. You see, Stark, even his voice has a machine like quality now. Ok, DAI, go sit at the piano and play me a short song."

Walking woodenly over to the piano, Darien was wondering if he could. He knew he'd never even played Chopsticks on the piano before. Sitting down, he played the Anniversary Waltz completely and perfectly.

"Well, Arnaud, what do you say now? DAI has probably never played the piano before, have you?"

"No, sir" Darien sounded monotone and emotionless.

By now, Darien's personality was well-hidden and DAI was as the forefront. He just sat at the piano, awaiting further instructions, completely unaware of his surroundings in any way.

Arnaud then instructed DAI to return to his cubicle and placed wires on his chest, face, temples, and put a wired helmet on his head. He then covered Darien's eyes with gauze, placed cotton in his nose and and an airhose in his mouth. This made Darien really look like some kind of space alien. 

"What are you doing now, Arnaud? Is this another test or something?"

"No, Jared, not at all. This is to be DAI's home when not needed. This will keep him in a completely stimulated free zone where there will be no chance of distractions whatsoever. This will enhance his AI capabilities, as well as make him more amenable to suggestion.

Arnaud explained that the only danger was involuntary invisibility, which Arnaud assured Stark was very doubtful. "And don't worry about QSM, DAI's brain has already gone beyond it. I doubt he can even go quicksilver now, anyway." 

Arnaud assured Stark that even if Darien is 'revived'; he will probably end up as a vegetable. "So, Jared, either way Darien Fawkes is no longer a threat to either one of us. Now let's go find Brubaker and get on with our plan."

"Ok, ok, Arnaud, sounds good, but what about the gland? Is it salvagable?"

"Don't worry, friend, I hope to have it out by tomorrow. Tonite I may be able to make DAI synthesize another one and make him cure it of QSM to boot. And DAI should still be able to quicksilver and for longer periods. Right, DAI!?"

Darien said nothing. By this time, Darien was completely submerged in a world of nothingness. All thoughts, feelings and human attributes were hidden.

Darien had not eaten in over ten hours, but due to his unnatural state, even that need was repressed. He had not relieved himself either, even though his bladder was very distended due to this. If Darien had been aware of any of this, not only would he have been in severe pain, but he would have been physically ill, as well.

****

chapter twenty

Claire, having returned to the hotel, was distraught. She had spoken to the Official, who assured her that Eberts, Monroe, and he would be there ASAP. She just prayed it would be in time.

Edward had just gotten Jessica settled. It had been very tough. She was sure her Daddy and Uncle Bru were dead. No amount of talk from 'Uncle Edward' could convince the child otherwise.

"Claire? Would you care for a cup of coffee or tea? I have Earl Grey, if you prefer."

Realizing how dry here mouth was and knowing she hadn't had Earl Grey tea in a while, she agreed to the tea.

Edward prepared the tea and crumpets in silence. He couldn't stop thinking of those young men, especially Darien and Brubaker.

He'd never been more worried. Even his days with the CID were nothing compared to the uncertainty he felt now.

Suddenly the phone rang and Edward got it.

"Edward Whittaker?"

"Yes, this is he. May I help you?"

"Just listen. You do not know me, but my name is Jared Stark. I'm sure Dr. Keeply can tell you all about me and Chrysalis. I am calling to inform both of you that Darien Fawkes should be forgotten about. He is beyond rescue at the time.

But the others, all except Martin Brubaker, will be returned home. We need Mr. Brubaker's expert advice and assistance. Once we have finished out business with him, he will also be allowed to leave. If he willingly agrees, I promise no physical harm will come to him. 

Please relay this information to the Agency and tell them to remember what I said about Fawkes. He is essentially dead to the human race. Remember it is much too late for Fawkes, but be smart. Let us have Brubaker. He is much more valuable to us alive and unhurt than dead or injured."

And before Edward could reply, Stark hung up. He smiled over at Arnaud, and looked at Darien's unmoving form on the monitor.

"Hey Arnaud! Am I seeing things or is Fawkes' body blowing up like a balloon?"

"Yes, Jared, it is indeed. That is the only problem I've not overcome. You see, all his human fluids and wastes are pooling in his abdominal cavity. They are draining into his bladder, kidneys, and liver. 

There is nothing I can do to stop it. I have tried forcing him to urinate but no luck. Even after introducing a catheter there was minimal drainage. I will probably surgically open his abdomen and allow him to drain naturally. I think it would be rather interesting in watching a human flowing like a river or something. What do you think?"

Jared, staring at Darien's increasing girth, smiled evilly and said, "Yeah, sounds like fun, I never thought I would see the day when I truly enjoyed watching someone suffer so much. I guess I really don't look at Fawkes as human. But, De Thiel, can't we have some fun with him first? Why not wait and see if he explodes or not. It may be messy but it'll be fun. What do you say?"

Arnaud laughed at his 'friend'-"Man, Jared, Are you sure you aren't related to Mengele or Hitler? Hm, I suppose we could 'play' with him a bit."

Returning to the lab, Arnaud turned up the sound on the monitor to keep Jared informed. 

"Watch closely, Jared, You should enjoy this."

He then detached Darien and removed the sensory impairment devices. All at once, Darien's eyes took in the world around him. He heard a myriad of sounds and felt everything. He was in a great deal of pain and he cried out.

"DAI! Stop! You are ready for the next phase. Please come to me."

Darien immediately calmed and shuffled over. His belly was so distended he could actually feel it when he moved. It was so firm that when Arnaud patted it, one could hear the rhythmic sound of air.

This delighted Arnaud so much that he instructed Darien to tap out a song on himself. Unwillingly and painfully, Darien did as instructed. 

Stark was beside himself with happiness. He hadn't been this happy since the day his son had arrived at Chrysalis.

Finally finished, Darien sagged tiredly but remained upright. He had no free will and was completely under the control of Arnaud DeThiel, hated murderer of his beloved brother, Kevin. Arnaud reveled in this knowledge.

After a few minutes, Arnaud said, "Ok, DAI, please go put that garden hose in your mouth and then push this red button."

Darien, knowing what was going to happen, tried to resist but couldn't. He went over and forced the large bore hose into his mouth, feeling ripping and tasting blood. He then pushed the red button as instructed and tried to steel his body for the onslought of inrushing water, which would soon occur.

He was immediatley thrown to the floor by the powerful rush of water through the hose. He could fell skin and muscle being stretched beyond capacity. He felt he would soon explode. He was glad, for he figured that he would finally get the peace he so desired.

Suddenly Darien felt like his stomach WAS going to explode. What was really happening was his bladder had been torn due to the increased pressure and was mixing urine with the water entering his body. When his body coujld no longer hold anymore, it began coming out his belly button and rectum, causing unbelievable pain. Seeing this, Arnaud immediately shut the hose off.

As Darien lie there, spewing water from the lower half of his body, Arnaud copiously wrote in his notebook, while Stark was staring, amazedly, at Darien. He couldn't believe a human being was capable of ninety percent of what he has been through since he got the gland. Man, that gland must be used for his own purposes and soon!!

"HEY, Arnaud, you'd better check on your creation. Not only is he not stopping, but he seems to be spewing water from every opening on his body. LOOK!! His eyes are even watering enormously."

Arnaud put down the notepad and looked. To his amazement, Stark was right. He saw only water, though and no blood. By rights, he had to be bleeding somewhere, but WHERE WAS IT GOING?

Walking over to Darien, he commanded, "DAI, if able, please stop the flow of water NOW! Can you hear me?"

He looked closely at Darien and saw Darien was 'gone.' Looking back at him were two water soaked eyes staring at nothing. No emotion or feeling of any kind.

Suddenly the flow began to slow and Darien looked, unemotionally, at Arnaud. "Yes, sir" he slurred, around the water flowing out of his mouth.

"DAI, are you uncomfortable or feeling pain in any way?"  


  
"No, sir." The flow was slowing even more and his eyes and nose had now stopped completely.

"DAI, Do you feel anything at all?"

"No, sir. That statement does not register. I do not feel anything. What is feel? I am not in tactile contact with anything but the floor." He sounded even more robotic than Data from Star Trek.

Arnaud was both thrilled and scared. He knew his experiment was succeeding beyond his wildest dreams, but he also was aware of the dangers inherent in this. Also he knew Darien was very strong when mad or in QSM.

Darien Fawkes, human being was not dead, but he was gone. GONE, forever. In his place was DAI-my personal slave and plaything. If only I can be sure he won't go QSM on me or regain any of his human memories. Well, maybe I can assure that. I will harvest the gland for Stark and do a lobotomy on him at the same time. That will insure his being my robot and slave!

"Now, Stark, all we need is Brubaker and his stealth technology." And then I can have DAI do away with you, Stark ol' buddy and then.... He just knew his dreams of omniscience would come through then.

Returning his attention to DAI, he assisted him to sit up, as he was finally 'dry', "Feelings, DAI, are an emotion. Do you have any feelings or emotions?"

"No, sir, I do not think I do. Am I supposed to, sir?"

"No, DAI , you are not human, thus you do not have these human failings. You are better than human, do you understand? Also do you know who I am?"

"Sir, if I am better than human, am I not superior to humans? You are the creator of DAI, sir."

"Yes, DAI, I am your creator and a human. So does that make you superior to me?"  
  
Thinking for a while about this, DAI answered, "No, it is impossible for me to be superior to any human if a human made me. I am a product of humans and thus I have been manufactured to serve them. Is this correct?"

"Yes, DAI, that is correct. But your sole purpose is to serve me. I am in the process of making others for service to other people. Also, as your creator, please do not call me sir. I would much prefer 'master'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I do. My sole purpose is to serve you and do all you tell me."

"Very good, DAI. Now you have been through quite a lot and I would like you to rest on that gurney over there, but lie on your stomach."

Injecting a drug into Darien's vein, he explained to Jared and Darien that this would allow DAI to have the sensation of knowing when to relieve himself so this problem would not reoccur. 

"DAI, is your internal regulator programmable yet?"

"Yes, Master. I have programmed it to a diurnal schedule."

"Very good. I need you to add a signal for every six hours. This will be the time frame for emptying the containers' bladder. Do you understand? If so, tell me what you will be doing every six hours?"

Darien, now completely anesthetised to self, began shaking a bit. After about three minutes, he stopped and closed his eyes.

After five minutes, he opened his eyes and said, "Master, I have done as ordered. I will be going to the bathroom every six hours to drain the bladder. Will I also be adding to the container, master?"

"No, DAI. You have no need for food or liquid. I will provide all that is necessary to sustain you and the container at an optimum level. But your human container must not be permitted to overfill or harm can occur." Instructing DAI to stay where he was, Arnaud and Stark left to discuss their plans for capturing Brubaker.

After twp hours of lying prone on the stretcher, Arnaud returned. He did some more testing on DAI and was amazed at how easy all this had happened. He kind of regretted Darien being gone. Man, Darien Fawkes, you were a good adversary. It's a shame it ended so quickly.

**chapter twentyone**

Jared had decided to check up on Spencer, but what he saw was Burbaker helping Spencer. He also overheard Brubaker make the plea to Spencer. He didn't see Hobbes anywhere. Smiling to himself, he walked over and raised his gun.

Just as he was about to shoot Spencer in the back, a shot caught him in the back. Spencer and Brubaker looked up to see Bobby run over to Stark.

"Ok, Stark, you son of a bitch! Where is Fawkes? Is he still alive and unhurt? YOU are not hurt that bad, pal, but I'll gladly shoot you again and leave you here to bleed to death. NOW WHERE IS HE?"

Stark painfully pulled himself up and stared at the three men now gathered around him.

"Well, Bobby" He weakly said, "Darien Fawkes is still alive but not in the human sense. Arnaud had successfully morphed his brain with a computer. He is now known as DAI and Arnaud completely controls him. And Mr. Brubaker, here, will help make him do all our bidding, won't you?" And he leered menacingly at Bru.

"NO WAY MAN! We have you surrounded and you still think I will willingly help you in this terrible plan!? YOU must be crazier than I am! Spence, carry this piece of junk over to his new home and I'll plug it in." 

Spencer lifted Stark up, none too gently and tossed his inside the cell. He and Hobbes then rechained the bars and Spencer broke the lock so he could not escape out the door. 

Brubaker yelled, "CLEAR!" and turned the electricity back on, but this time he put it much higher.

"Just to inform you, Mr. Stark, the mild shock Spence got was nothing compared to the one you'll get if you even scrape the bars. I put it up a bit higher-like a transformer! So have fun and stay cool!"

And the three men went back the way Stark had come in search of Darien.

"We gotta find Darien. God, I once promised the kid that I would end his suffering if it got too bad. I guess I just may be keeping that promise, huh. Oh, God, Darien, I love you like a little brother."

Spence didn't answer just looked at Brubaker, nodding in understanding. He felt the exact same about Martin Brubaker! 

God, Bru How can you think I could ever do anything to hurt you? But I do promise I will keep your wishes, as I'm sure Bobby will for poor Darien.

Chapter twentytwo

What none of the guys knew was that Darien was more aware of what was going on then even Arnaud knew. His brain was working on all cylinders and he was more than aware of the torture Arnaud put him through, but unable to voice or even really feel it. 

Suddenly Darien felt as if a hot poker was going through his head and he realized he was entering QSM, much sooner than either he or Arnaud had anticipated.

Feeling very strong and 'sane', Darien got up, ripped the wires and IV's off himself and said, "Hello, DeFuck, You got some special company now. Thanks to you and Stucky I am even stronger and better now." And he proceeded to lift DeFohn up and toss him across the room like a teddybear. 

DeFohn slumped there semiconscious but frightened. He knew he had counteragent, but would it work? Could he even get to it?

"Darien, buddy. Listen, I promise to change everything back to normal, if you just let me give you the counteragent. OK? I'll even forget about this dumb idea I had. I'll let you and everyone go, I promise."

Darien laughed insanely and said, as he walked out, "NO thanks. Unless you could take this little gift away permanently I much prefer insanity. At least I can enjoy myself until someone puts me out of my misery." As he left, he threw the X-ray machine down where it sparked a fire.

Arnaud quickly got up and pressed the fire alarm, retrieved the counteragent and the antidote to cure Darien and ran after him.

Hearing the alarm caused Bobby, Bru and Spence to race toward the sound.

As they rounded the bend, they saw Darien running and laughing wildly, while saying, "Master is burning, must kill, no must save"

Suddenly Darien stopped and, to Bobby's amazement, he became stockstill and said, "CAN not go on. Does not compute. Unable to understand Master! Help DAI!" and he slumped to the floor like all the air had been let out of a balloon.

Bobby ran over and saw Arnaud about to arrive. "What are you doing here? Leave the kid alone, you have done enough to him."

"No, Hobbes, I have the antidote and counteragent here. I promised his and your freedoms but he didn't believe me. I know you won't either, but I've realized that trying to morph him into a robot was a new low for me.

"I didn't realize how low I've gone. Ever since I started this with his brother, my mind has been messed up. I am giving him everything now and then you are free to go. 

"I can't give myself up, but you will see less of me."

Arnaud injected Darien with the counteragent and the tattoo immediately turned all green. He then injected Darien with a caustic substance making Darien scream, but within 20 minutes, Darien awoke and was himself.

Of course, Arnaud had taken off, but none of the others really cared. Darien had woken up on Thunder returning to Paradise Cove.

He'd been filled in about everything, and told what he knew.

"OK, do I still get a vacation out of this?"

Bobby laughed and said, "I hope so, kid. We only used up 4 days and we deserve a break. Maybe we can get to Disneyworld after all. I'd love to get Claire in a Tunnel of Love."

Everyone laughed and kidded around. Bru had contacted Edward who talked with the Official and it was agreed that both teams had 7 days break coming up.

When Thunder arrived back home, they were very warmly greeted.

Kelly had a big hug for Bru, Jess had a bigger hug from Spence, and Bobby had a big hug from Claire while Darien got the best surprise. Allison gave him a hug and a lei of daisies she had fashioned herself and planted a gigantic kiss on his parched lips.

Everyone clapped and Bobby said, "Well, Darien, I bet that's better than a can of oil anyday, huh partner?"

Darien smiled, joined in the laughter and said, "You know it partner, you know it." 

The end 

****

  


  



End file.
